


String Beans on the Plate

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: Young Sheldon (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e10 An Eagle Feather, Gen, Sibling Bonding, a String Bean, and an Eskimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Missy's twin connection





	String Beans on the Plate

Missy finds it difficult to speak her mind when it comes to family thoughts. Sheldon always says whatever he thinks, dazzling their mom and meemaw with all the worldly things he knows. Georgie, on the other hand, stays silent unless it’s to comment on someone else’s thoughts, which must be why it’s so easy for him to creep around – slipping in and out of the house in a moment’s notice. Missy feels like a common kid and often wishes that Georgie would run away or Sheldon would be shipped off somewhere.

When her subconscious wish is granted, Missy calls out a long-distance prayer in the hopes that her twin will connect with her somehow. She thinks it’s her fault for silently wishing it so much. According to Sheldon, she’s a string bean. She’s there. He didn’t ask for her, but she’s there, and he misses her. He’s the same to her. Wishing him gone was a mistake, and Missy wants her brother back.


End file.
